Social and/or wagering games of various types such as online, skill-based, games of chance, and games of mixed skill and chance are a continued source of entertainment to game players, and are often a source of great revenue for gaming companies. One feature that is desirable in wagering games is a shared jackpot event available to certain groups of players (or more typically, certain groups or “banks” of machines). Typical “progressive” and/or “community” jackpot events, however, are limited in functionality and are well-known enough that they often fail to illicit sufficient levels of excitement and/or engagement from players.